Talk:Darlie Routier
I believe the truth can be found out by the 911 call and the testimony of the eyewitness that saw Darin outside the home before the police arrived at that Ro2:24utier house. Facts. We know Darlie called 911 at exactly 2:30 am on june 6th We know the first officer arrived on the scene at the front door at approximately 2:34:45. We know that the second police car arrived at the home at 2:35:01 We know the 911 call lasted for 5:44 seconds. ACCORDING TO THE DOCTORS THEY ESTIMATED THAT THE BOYS COULD HAVE LIVE UP TO 9 MINUTES AFTER THEY WERE STABBED. SO BACK TRACKING TO THE TIME WE BELIEVE THAT STABBINGS HAPPENED IT PUTS US AT ABOUT 2:24 AM SO AT AT ABOUT 2:24 AM THE STABBINGS OCCUR. DARLIE SAYS SHE WAKES UP AND SHE SEES THE INTRUDER AT THE END OF THE COUCH. SHE THEN GETS UP AND FOLLOWS THE INTRUDER INTO THE KITCHEN. SHE THEN SAYS A GLASS FROM THE WINE RACK FALLS AND BREAKS ON THE FLOOR, THIS WOULD BE ABOUT 2:25 AM. THE SHE SCREAMS FOR DARIN. SHE THEN SAYS SHE STOPS AT THE UTILITY ROOM DOOR AND THE MAN DROPS THE KNIFE. SHE THEN TURNS AROUND AND GOES BACK TO THE KITCHEN TO TURN THE LIGHT ON. SHE GOES BACK TO WHERE THE KNIFE IS AND SHE PICKS IT UP AND SETS IT ON THE COUNTER. (IT IS VERY POSSIBLE THAT DARLIES FEET WERE NOT CUT FROM THE GLASS BECAUSE SHE TURNED THE LIGHTS ON) DARLIE THEN SAYS SHE GOES OVER TO DAMON SEES THAT HE IS CUT AND SHE TELLS HIM TO LAY DOWN. THE NEXT THING WE KNOW DARLIE IS ON THE PHONE WITH 911, WE KNOW THAT DARIN HAS NOT COME DOWN THE STAIRS YET, AT LEAST FOUR MINUTES HAVE PASSED SINCE DARIN SAYS HE WAS WOKEN BY THE WINE GLASS BREAKING AND THEN DARLIE SCREAMING. DARIN IS NOT HEARD ON THE 911 TAPE UNTIL 30 SECONDS INTO THE 911 CALL. THIS MEANS AT THE VERY LEAST 4 MINUTES HAVE PASSED BEFORE WE HEAR FROM DARIN. ---- SO LETS WORK AROUND WHAT WE DO KNOW. THE EYE WITNESS SEES AND HEARS DARIN OUTSIDE THE ROUTIER HOME BEFORE POLICE ARRIVED. HE SAYS HE FIRST HEARS A NOISE THAT WAKES HIM, BUT HE DOESNT GET UP. THEN HE HEARS ANOTHER NOISE AND HE SITS UP AND LOOKS OUT HIS WINDOW, HE SEES DARIN RUNNING IN FRONT OF HIS HOME YELLING SOMEONE STABBED MY WIFE AND KIDS. THIS WITNESS SAYS THAT NO POLICE WERE ON SITE YET. SO WE KNOW THE TIME THAT HE HEARS THOSE SOUNDS IS BETWEEN 2:25 AND 2:33. WE KNOW THIS BECAUSE THE EYE WITNESS SAYS AFTER HE SAW AND HEARD DARIN HE LOOKED DOWN THE ROAD AND HE SAW THE FIRST POLICE CAR COMING OVER THE HILL. THIS PUTS THE TIME AT ABOUT 2:33, THE OFFICER WAS AT THE FRONT DOOR AND CONFRONTED BY DARIN AT 2:35:45. THIS HAS GIVEN DARIN A WINDOW BETWEEN 2:25 AM TO THE VERY FIRST TIME DARIN IS HEARD ON THAT 911 CALL THAT IS AT 2:30:30. SO IS IT POSSIBLE FOR DARIN TO HAVE BEEN SEEN IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE AT APPROXIMATELY 2:25 RUN TO THE BACK OF THE HOUSE, GO DOWN THE 75 YARDS DROP OFF THE KNIFE AND DARLIES PANTIES, NOT TO MENTION ACCIDENTLY DROP HIS SOCK OUT OF HIS PANT LEG, THEN MAKE IT BACK TO THE BACK YARD, GET UP ON THE HOT TUB, GET BACK INTO HIS BEDROOM THROUGH THE BELCONY THAT IS JUST ABOVE THE HOT TUB AND BE DOWN THOSE STAIRS TO BE HEARD ON THE 911 CALL AT 2:30:30 THIRTY SECONDS AFTER DARLIE CALLS 911. YES, THE BIG MISTERY HERE IS DARIN SAYS HE WAS WOKEN BY THE GLASS BREAKING AND THEN DARLIE SCREAMING. THIS HAD TO HAVE HAPPENED AT THE VERY LEAST THREE MINUTES BEFORE SHE CALLED 911, WHAT WAS DARIN DOING FOR ALL THOSE MINUTES AFTER THE GLASS BROKE AND DARLIE SCREAMED? ACCORDING TO DARIN HE SAID DARLIE TIMED HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE TO GET TO THE BACK ALLEY DOWN THE 75 FEET AND THEN GET BACK TO THE HOUSE, DARIN SAID IT TOOK 28 SECONDS. SO IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THE EYE WITNESS SAW DARIN RUNNING OUTSIDE THAT HOME RIGHT AFTER DARLIE AND THE BOYS WERE STABBED, YES, IT IS VERY POSSIBLE. I WANT TO POINT OUT A VERY IMPORTANT FACT HERE, DARIN MAKES DAM SURE HE IS HEARD EVERY CHANCE HE GETS. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHEN DARIN IS IN THE ROOM WITH DARLIE BECAUSE HE MAKES A POINT OF BEING HEARD ON THAT 911 CALL. 00:39:08 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible SO NOW WE KNOW DARIN WAS SEEN AND HEARD OUT THE HOME AT APPORXIMATELY 2:25, RIGHT AFTER THE STABBINGS. WE KNOW THAT AT LEAST 4 MINUTES HAVE PASSED BEFORE DARIN COMES DOWN THOSE STAIRS. DARIN SAYS HE WAS WOKEN FIRST BY THE GLASS BREAKING THEN DARLIE SCREAMING. I DO NOT BELEIVE FOR ONE MINUTE THAT DARIN WAS ABLE TO HEAR THAT GLASS BREAK IF HE WAS IN HIS BEDROOM, THIS IS A 3600 SQUARE FOOT HOME, AND HE IS ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FLOOR. AGAIN THIS JUST GOES TO PROVE MY THEORY THAT DARIN WAS THE INTRUDER THAT DARLIE SAW AND CHASED OUT OF THE HOUSE. I DONT BELEIVE THAT DARIN WANTED DARLIE DEAD, I BELIEVE THE REASON THAT DARLIE IS STILL ALIVE IS BECAUSE ONCE DARLIE WAS UP AND STANDING AND FULLY AWAKE, I DONT BELIEVE THAT DARIN HAD IT IN HIM TO FINISH HER OFF. I BELIEVE THAT DARIN HAS ALWAYS BEEN SICKLY OBSESSED WITH DARLIE, THE ONLY REASON THE BOYS ARE DEAD IS BECAUSE THEY WERE ASLEEP WHEN THEY WERE ATTACKED. I DONT BELIEVE THAT DARINS INTENT WAS TO KILL HIS FAMILY, I BELIEVE THAT DARIN WAS OUT OF HIS MIND WITH ANGER WHEN HE WENT TO BED THAT NIGHT, I THINK HE PLANNED ON STAGING AN ATTACK ON DARLIE THEN THE ROBBERY, WHEN THE BOYS WOKE UP I THINK DARIN SNAPPED AND JUST KILLED THEM. WHEN DARLIE WOKE UP FULLY AND GOT UP ALONG WITH DAMON I THINK DARIN PANICED AND HE RAN OUT THE GARAGE. THIS EXPLAINS THE TIMELINE THAT THE NEIGHBOR SAW DARIN OUTSIDE THAT HOUSE BEFORE THE POLICE ARRIVED. DARIN DID HAVE TIME TO GO AROUND THE BACK OF THE HOUSE, DOWN THE ALLEY, THEN GO INTO THE BACK YARD AND MAKE IT INTO THE MASTERBED ROOM THROUGH THE BELCONY WITH OUT EVER BEING SEEN BY DARLIE. THIS IS HOW DARIN KNEW ABOUT THE WINE GLASS BREAKING, HE HAD TO HAVE BEEN RIGHT THERE, IF DARIN WAS WOKEN BY THE GLASS BREAKING AND DARLIE SCREAMING AND GOES DOWN STAIRS IMMEDIATELY AS HE CLAIMED HE DID, THEN DARIN WOULD HAVE BEEN HEARD ON THAT 911 TAPE LONG BEFORE THIRTY SECONDS INTO DARLIE SPEAKING WITH THAT OPEREATOR. THERE WAS A WINDOW OF AT LEAST THREE MINUTES THAT WENT BY BEFORE DARIN CAME DOWN THOSE STAIRS. 00:42:23 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 00:40:10 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 01:08:11 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 01:12:21 Darin Routier ...oh my God ...(unintelligible) ...came in here... 01:32:08 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 02:16:11 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 02:32:15 Darlie Routier ...Karen ...(unintelligible)... 02:46:06 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 03:13:09 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible)... 03:18:20 Darin Routier ...what... DARIN CLAIMS HE WAS GIVING CPR TO DEVON RIGHT UP UNTIL HE GOES UPSTAIRS TO PUT HIS PANTS ON BEFORE THE POLICE ARRIVE. 03:30:27 SOUND ...(dog barking)... DARIN HAS GONE BACK AND FORTH WITH THIS VERSION OF THE STORY, HE HAS TRIED TO CLAIM THAT HE WAS WITH DARLIE BEFORE SHE CALLED 911, BUT WE KNOW THIS IS NOT TRUE. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THE DOG IS HEARD BARKING, SO WE KNOW THAT DARIN DID GO UPSTAIRS AT THIS TIME TO PUT HIS PANTS ON, THIS IS JUST SECONDS BEFORE WADDEL IS AT THE FRONT DOOR. DARIN CLAIMS WADDEL WAS LYING ABOUT DARIN RUNNING OUTSIDE, BUT THE EYE WITNESS ALSO TESTIFIED THAT DARIN WAS IN THE FRONT YARD WITH OFFICER WADDEL. HE SAW HIM. DARIN LATER SAID THAT HE WENT TO PUT HIS PANTS ON AND THEN HE RAN DOWN STAIRS RIGHT OUT THE FRONT DOOR, THIS CONFIRMS THAT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE TO ME IS DARIN TOLD OFFICER WADDEL HE WAS RUNNING OUT OF THE HOUSE TO GET HELP, BUT HE ALREADY KNEW HELP ARRIVED, THATS WHY HE ABANDONED THE CPR ON DEVON TO GO AND PUT HIS PANTS ON. 03:18:20 Darin Routier ...what... 03:45:19 Police Officer ...look for a rag... 03:59:29 Darin Routier ...(unintelligible) phone is right there... 04:16:07 Police Officer ...(unintelligible)... 04:32:18 Police Officer ...what about you... 04:35:12 Darin Routier ...they took (unintelligible) ...they ran (unintelligible)... DARIN CLAIMS THAT HE INSTRUCTED THE OFFICER TO HELP HIS BOYS, HE SAYS HE WAS ASKING HIM FOR HELP, WE KNOW RIGHT HERE THAT WAS A COMPLETE LIE. DARINS MIND WAS NOT ON SAVING DARLIE OR THE BOYS, DARIN HAD ALREADY TRIED TO CONVINCE THE OFFICER THAT SOMEONE CAME IN AND TRIED TO ROB HIM AND RUN. THAT IS VERY OBVIOUS BY DARINS CONVERSATION WITH THE OFFICER. FROM THE SECOND THE OFFICER GOT THERE DARIN IS DESPRETELY TRYING TO CONVINCE HIM THAT THIS WAS A FAILE ROBBERY AND THE INTRUDER MAY STILL BE IN THE HOUSE. IF DARIN BELIEVED THE INTRUDER WAS STILL IN THE HOUSE, THEN WHY WAS HE SEEN OUTSIDE THAT HOME BEFORE ANY POLICE ARRIVED, WHY DID HE RUN OUT THE FRONT DOOR WHEN OFFICER WADDEL ARRIVED. IF HE BELEIVED THE INTRUDER WAS THERE THEN WHY LEAVE HIS FAMILY IN DANGER AND LEAVE THAT HOUSE ALONE. 04:42:25 Police Officer ...nothing's gone Mrs. Routier... BY THIS TIME THE OFFICER HAS HAD A CHANCE TO LOOK AROUND A LITTLE BIT, HE IS ASSURING DARLIE THAT THERE WAS NO ROBBERY. 04:50:18 Police Officer ...(unintelligible) the problem Mrs. Routier... 05:01:15 911 Operator #1 ...need to let the police officers in the front door... ONE VERY IMPORTAND FACT HAS BEEN MISSED OR OVER LOOKED. DARLIE HAS BEEN TRYING TO TELL DARIN THAT THEY WERENT ROBBED SHE IS TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT THIS WAS NOT A ROBBERY, SHE IS TELLING HIM SOMEONE CAME IN AND DELIBRATELY DID THIS, LISTEN TO DARIN WHEN HE IS TALKING TO OFFICER WADDEL, HE DOESNT SAY HELP MY KIDS, HELP MY WIFE, MY BOYS ARE DYING. WHAT DARIN SAYS IS THEY TOOK AND THEY RAN. THEN THE OFFICER TAKES A BRIEF LOOK AROUND AND HE THEN REALIZES THAT WHAT DARLIE HAS BEEN SAYING IS THE TRUTH, NOTHING AT ALL APPEARED TO BE MISSING. DARIN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO APPEARS TO BE PUSHING THE ROBBERY THEORY RIGHT FROM THE START, RIGHT UP TO THE END OF THE 911 CALL DARLIE IS TELLING DARIN WHO EVER CAME IN DELIBRATELY MEANT TO HURT HER AND HER BOYS. 05:19:09 Darlie Routier ...somebody who did it intentionally walked in here and did it Darin... DARLIE IS TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO DARIN THAT SHE DOES NOT BELEIVE THAT THIS WAS A ROBBERY, SHE IS TELLING DARIN THAT SOMEONE DELIBRATELY DID THIS TO HER AND HER BOYS. IT IS DARIN THAT HAS PERSISTED WITH THE ROBBERY THEORY, NOT DARLIE. 05:23:05 Darlie Routier ...there's nothing touched... 05:25:13 Darlie Routier ...there's nothing touched... I WOULD LIKE TO ALSO POINT OUT THAT DARIN DID TRY TO HIRE SOMEONE TO ROB HIS HOME, HE ADMITTED THIS TO A REPORTER, AND INVESTIGATIONS PROVED THAT THIS WAS IN FACT TRUE. THIS ENTIRE TIME WELL DARLIE WAS BEING ACCUSED, ARRESTED, GOING THROUGH TRIAL, AND THEN CONVICTED AND SENTENCED TO DEATH, NOT ONCE DID DARIN BRING UP THE FACT THAT HE MAY HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THIS ASSULT TO HIS FAMILY BY ASKING AROUND TO FIND SOMEONE TO ROB HIS HOME. WHY DID DARIN STAY SILENT THIS ENTIRE TIME, WHY WOULDNT HE HAVE STOOD AND GIVEN THAT JURY THE REASONABLE DOUBT THAT DARLIE NEEDED. DARIN COULD HAVE COLLECTED THE INSURANCE MONEY FOR THE DAMAGES, HE HAD FULL COVERAGE. THE INSURANCE COMPANY NEVER PAID DARIN OUT ONE DIME FOR THOSE DAMAGES. DARIN NEVER DISPUTED THE INSURANCE COMPANIES DECISION NOT TO PAY. DARIN NEVER DESPUTED THIS BECAUSE HE KNEW THE INSURANCE COMPANY WOULD HAVE DONE THEIR OWN FULL INVESTIGATION ON THAT ENTIRE SCENE AND THEY WOULD HAVE LEARNED THE TRUTH ABOUT DARINS INSURANCE SCAMS. HE ALLOWED DARLIE TO BE SENT TO DEATH ROW, KNOWING HE HAD THE INFORMATION AND PROOF THAT THERE WERE OTHER SUSPECTS AND MANY LEGITIMATE REASONS AS TO WHY SOMEONE WOULD HAVE DONE THIS TO HER AND HER FAMILY. DARIN HAD TAKEN OUT THE LIFE INSURANCE POLICES ON THE ALL THREE VICTIMS, DARLIES POLICY WAS WORTH 250,000. DARIN LIED TO POLICE ABOUT THE CONVERSATION THEY HAD THAT NIGHT, THEY FOUGHT ABOUT MONEY, SELLING THE BOAT AND DARLIE WANTED A SEPERATION FROM DARIN . DARLIE PROTECTED DARIN BY SAYING NOTHING, BUT THERE IS NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY DARIN DIDNT BRING THIS INFORMATION FORWARD. NOT ONLY THAT DARIN INSTRUCTED DARLIES LAWYER THAT HE COULD REPRESENT DARLIE ONLY IF HE DIDNT IMPLICATE DARIN IN THE CRIME. THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNFAIR FOR DARLIE. DARIN WAS THE ONLY OTHER ADULT IN THAT HOME THAT COULD HAVE DONE THE CRIME. DARIN WAS THE ONE WITH ALL THE MOTIVES. HE WAS BROKE, LOSING HIS HOUSE, HIS CREDIT CARDS, HIS FAMILY, HE WAS BROKE. HE HAD ALLT HE REASONS IN THE WORLD TO HAVE SNAPPED. THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE TRIAL THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAD ANYTHING NEGATIVE TO SAY ABOUT DARLIE WAS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT WAS EVER SUSPECTED OF BEING INVOLVED IN THE MURDERS AND THAT WAS DARINS EMPLOYEE BARBRA AND HER MOTHER. NOT TO MENTION THAT THOSE TWO WOMAN ALSO HAD A KEY TO DARLIES HOME. I am wondering why someone has not looked into this case alot closer. Not sure where to go to get someoen to look over the facts in this case before they execute Darlie 01:43, February 17, 2016 (UTC)